Omni-223
Developed to fight non-lunar vampires. 'True hemophages' lurking in deep space, preying on ships that pass through their 'feudal territory'. Slang terms: Silverskins/Silvers, Noirs, Vamp-busters, Opifex, Greys, Slinks, Roundeyes, Spotters Origins Omni: Messing around with genes since 2311. Omni-Tek does have a history of playing with genetics. O-223 came about a great deal of time later, and saw a sustainable populace almost immediately when Omni seeded the potable water and crops of 82 G.E-e, known to Omni as Eridanus Gold, with adaptive biological nanites designed to subtly and slowly transform the population of that world into the root of the genotype. As a result, O-223 is not a 'traditional' genotype in that its original membership was not lab-created, despite planetary conditions of Eridanus Gold being tightly controlled. Omni claims that O-223 occured as a natural mutation in response to the unusual environment of Eridanus Gold. Contrary to other genotypes, O-223 was patented after its emergence, lending support to this claim. The natural high concentrations of microscopic silver 'dust' in the planet's environment certainly has a visible impact in the breed's apperance. Every member of the genetic breed has silvery to dark grey skin, and virtually any colour of eye. The high silver content of their body has given Omni-223's eyes a very lustrous quality to their iris, so often their eye colours are incredibly vibrant. They seem to have developed mostly positive traits from this exposure, escaping the typical oligodynamic effect found in most forms of life. Omni-223 has been found to be a specially-able breed of anti-hemophage combatants. While most do have lives outside of being an elite squad of vamp-dusting* assholes, it's what they excell at. In fact, throughout the Omni sector, O-223 have found little prejudice due to their early appearance as heroes in conflicts with the strigoi. Only on Eridanus Gold can O-223 really expect some measure of prejudice from other members of the population, which most O-223 discard as jealousy for their non-recessive traits. Omni-Trans Fleet Director Del Tremens is a member of the breed, showing that they do have representation even at the highest levels of authority within Omni society. *Vampires do not actually disintegrate when killed. Omni-Tek apologizes for any misinformation. Mechanics Omni-223s cost 3 character benefits to create. *+3 DEX, +2 STR, +2 INT. Omni-223 is nimble, strong, and clever. *-1 CON, -1 SIZ, -3 POW. The biological nanites coursing through their system typically prevents Omni-223 from developing any overt psychic abilities; additionally, they can be somewhat frail, and are generally somewhat smaller in stature than other humans. *Toxic Blood: Omni-223 has an inborn equivalent to a particular function of the Reactive Immune System augmentation many paranoids possess - their blood is of a type that induces hemolysis if consumed. *Reflex: When determining who acts first in a round, treat Omni-223 as if 3 DEX higher than they actually are. *Squirm: An unintended side-effect, Omni-223 has extraordinarily flexible ligature, and is innately able to contort the body to fit into or through almost any enclosure. The only limit Omni-223 has in determining whether one can fit through a space is the breadth of the ribcage - and any equipment they bring with them. *Ultravision: Omni-223 is capable of seeing in almost perfect darkness. They also have extraordinary range to their perception, permitting them (with some training) to reduce penalties for firing weaponry over very long distances. *What's Cooler Than Being Cool?: Omni-223 has a very low core body temperature, typically only about 25C, within normal 'room temperature' range. This makes them difficult to detect thermally, but has the unfortunate side-effect of making them very quick to tire or suffer heat exhaustion - ironic, considering the issues hemophages have with heat. Category:Genotype Category:About Category:Genetic Engineering Category:Mechanics Category:OT-Corporate